La Vie vaut elle le coup d'être vécu ?
by Maaloween
Summary: La vie vaut elle vraiment le coup ? Qui ne s'est jamais posé cette question ? Sakura y trouvera t-elle une réponse ? OS. POV Sakura. NaruSaku. UA. Amitier/romance.


_Os en Pov Sakura. UA_

_Couple : NaruSaku. Il y a de la romance mais ce n'est pas le thème principal de cet Os._

_Warning : Mon personnage principal a tendance à dire des grossièretés !_

_Disclaimer : Les persos et le nom des villes appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei et l'histoire est de moi._

_C'est mon premier Os alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !_

_Pour l'orthographe, je me suis relue mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une faute. Merci de votre compréhension..._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

**La Vie vaut elle le coup d'être vécue ?**

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais trois ans. Elle était malade à ce qui paraît.

Suite à son décès j'ai vécu deux ans seule avec mon père. Je ne garde aucun souvenir de cette époque, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Je ne suis même pas sûre que si je croise un jour mon père dans la rue je le reconnaîtrai. En même temps ce n'est pas dans la rue que je risque de le croiser, mais plutôt dans les couloirs sombres de la prison de Kiri. Trafic de drogue. Il a été balancé par un de ses 'potes', si je peux vraiment les appeler comme ça, contre une réduction de peine. Le faite qu'il élevait seule une fillette en bas âge n'a pas joué en sa faveur, au contraire. Il en a pris pour 20 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. C'est pour ça, qu'âgée de même pas 5 ans je me suis retrouvée dans le ' Centre pour mineur de Konoha '.

C'est à ce moment là que ma vie à basculée. Exit l'enfance heureuse. Le destin a tracé ma route sans me demander mon avis et j'ai du prendre le train en marche. Parfois je me suis demandé si la vie valait vraiment le coup d'être vécu... Saleté de Destin !

* * *

J'ai rapidement été mise à l'écart. Pas que je sois asociale ou particulièrement méchante, au contraire je suis plutôt sympa quand on me connaît. Mais avec mes cours cheveux roses, mes yeux verts et mon grand front, je ne faisais pas partie des 'normes'. Les enfants sont méchants entre eux et je l'ai vite compris à mes dépends. Ils ont commencé par des réflexions du genre « Elle a quoi sur la tête ? », « Pourquoi tes yeux ils ont la même couleur que l'herbe ? C'est parce que tu manges l'herbe comme les vaches ? », puis ils sont passés aux remarques désobligeantes et aux insultes : « T'approche pas, la sorcière ! », « Tu pus et en plus t'es même pas belle ! ». Je subissais sans rien dire, que pouvais-je faire ? Je me suis renfermée sur moi même, je restais dans mon coin en priant pour que personne n'ai subitement envie d'un souffre-douleur. Les adultes qui s'occupaient de nous n'étaient pas méchants, mais avec un éducateur pour une vingtaine de mômes, ils ne pouvaient pas résoudre tout les problèmes et n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des chamailleries entre gamins. Mais moi, avec mon esprit d'enfant de cinq ans je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour m'aider et j'ai développé une méfiance envers les autres. Je ne faisais confiance à personne et surtout pas aux adultes, qui ne te crois pas sous prétexte que tu es l'enfant d'un revendeur de drogue et donc que tu mens forcement quand tu dis que les autres te persécute. J'ai été cataloguée « petite menteuse asociale » par des éducateurs en manques de neurones. J'ai fini par abandonner l'idée de me plaindre aux surveillants et les autres ont pris la grosse tête. Ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à moi physiquement. Au début c'était juste des bousculades dans l'escalier, de bols renversés sur ma chemise au petit déjeuner et des coups de coudes en passant dans les couloirs. Puis ils ont fini par en venir aux coups. Coups de pieds, coups de poings et vient là que je te frappe ! Ça a duré pendant près de six mois. C'est un jour où un de ces crétins m'avait frappée au visage et que j'avais un joli œil au beurre noir, qu'un prof s'en est enfin rendu compte. Après 'enquête' les coupables ont été punis et ont dû me présenter des excuses écrites ( ce qui ne sert absolument à rien, vu que je les ai brûlées sans même les avoir lues. Au moins ils savent écrire 'excuse-moi' maintenant...). « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? » qu'ils m'ont posée comme question ces bouffons ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à ces faux-culs ? Ensuite les autres ne m'ont plus embêtée. J'étais seule, terriblement seule. A cette période j'en ai voulu au Destin d'avoir tué ma mère, fait que mon père soit une ordure et que tout les autres ne soit que des cons. D'avoir fait de moi une gamine de 6 ans blasée et horriblement malheureuse. J'ai même pensée que ça aurait été mieux si je n'étais pas née, que je ne méritais pas de vivre.

C'est à ce moment qu'_Il _est apparu.

Il a déboulé dans ma vie et a détruit les murs que je m'étais construite en un seul instant.

Un regard.

C'est ce qu'il lui a fallu pour faire voler en éclats toutes mes certitudes sur ce monde pourri.

J'ai cru que c'était un ange.

Non je ne vous parle pas de coup de foudre, je ne crois pas aux trucs aussi con que l'amour au premier regard et autres niaiseries du genre... Non, j'ai réellement cru que cet enfoiré de Destin en avait eu marre de ce faire insulter et qu'il avait fini par m'envoyer au paradis à coups de pied au cul (Bah oui, j'avais rien fait qui puisse me valoir l'Enfer).

Il était plus grand que moi, il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux aussi profond que la mer telle que je l'imaginais à l'époque (mer que je n'avais jamais vu, vous vous en doutez bien) et il avait trois cicatrices sur chaques joues.

Après un instant de bug à le regarder, immobile au milieu du couloir la bouche en version gobe-mouche, il m'a souri son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Ça a fait « Tilt » dans ma tête et je suis devenu rouge écrevisse, j'ai refermé brutalement ma mâchoire, manquant de me mordre la langue, et ai détourné la tête si vite que mes vertèbres cervicales en ont craqué. J'ai laissé un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres et passai ma main sur ma nuque. Lui éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi. Il s'arrêta à a peine un mètre. Je fus bien obligée de le regarder donc j'ai levé ma tête pour voir son visage toujours aussi souriant. D'un coup ma gène s'est fait la malle et l'agacement me gagna. Je lâchai acide :

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Tu trouve ça drôle que je me sois fait mal ? Te moque pas de moi !»

Et alors que je me suis dit que finalement il n'était pas si différent des autres, je vois l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage et ses joues rosir légèrement.

« - Je me moquais pas de toi ! Je t'ai juste trouvé mignonne à réagir comme ça, c'est tout ! »

J'en suis resté un moment interdite. Il me trouvait mignonne ? Personne n'avais jamais utilisé cet adjectif pour me décrire. D'habitude les gens dises plutôt : « Immonde », « moche », « bizarre » pour parler de moi. Je me repris cependant :

« - Toi tu te marre quand tu trouve une fille mignonne ?

- Avoue que ta réaction était marrante ! Dit-il son sourire revenant au galop. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Tu t'es fait mal ? Ajouta-il en redevenant plus sérieux. »

Je réfléchis cinq secondes. Répondre ou ne pas répondre, telle était la question... J'optais pour la première réponse, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre... Je lâchai donc un petit « Ça va... » de mauvaise grâce.

« - Tant mieux ! Au faite, moi c'est Naruto et toi ?

-Sakura... , répondis-je sans même m'en rendre compte

-'Fleur de cerisier'... Ça te va bien comme prénom ! dit-il grand sourire »

J'ai tiqué et je me suis mise à hurler :

« -Non, ça me va pas ! Je suis pas une fleur, je suis une sorcière ! Je fais peur ! Mes cheveux sont immondes, j'ai un grand front, et mes yeux ont la même couleur que l'herbe des vaches !»

Quand j'ai dit cette dernière phrase les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pleuré, et il suffisait que quelqu'un me fasse un compliment pour que je fonde en larme. Pathétique...

Naruto me regarda quelques secondes avec stupéfaction puis éclata de rire. Il posa sa main sur ma tête et frotta affectueusement mes cheveux.

« -T'es vraiment marrante comme fille ! »

Puis il prit mon visage dans ses mains et essuya mes joues avec ses pouces.

« Tu n'es pas une sorcière, tu es très jolie. Si tu as un grand front c'est que tu as un gros cerveau, tes yeux ont la couleur des émeraudes et tes cheveux sont comme les fleurs dont tu portes le nom. Tu es magnifique Sakura. »

Je me suis remise à pleurer et j'ai entouré la taille du blond de mes bras fins, enfonçant mon visage dans sa poitrine. Il m'a entourée les épaules et a posé sa tête sur la mienne, murmurant des mots rassurants à la petite fille que j'étais. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi enlacé dans le couloir vide du troisième étage...

* * *

Plus tard Naruto m'as appris qu'il avait 8 ans, soit deux de plus que moi, et qu'il venait d'un orphelinat d'Uzushio. Comme moi, il avait été persécuté dès son arrivé alors qu'il avait 2 ans. Sauf que contrairement à moi tout le monde le savait et personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Adultes comme enfants tout le monde le repoussait parce qu'il était le fils de Kyuubi un tueur en série qui avait sévi pendant près de trois ans dans la région de Uzushio faisant une quinzaine de victimes. Il était ainsi surnommé car il tuait ses victimes de neuf coups de couteau dans le dos. C'était un assassin méthodique et organisé qui ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui. Sa première erreur avait été de tuer sa femme qui avait des soupçons quand à son implication dans les meurtres. En effet jusqu'ici il tuait des hommes et des femmes sans distinction, mais jamais il ne s'était pris à des personnes ayant des enfants. Le commissaire Jiraya qui menait l'enquête l'avait arrêté et l'avait envoyé devant le tribunal. Il avait été condamné à la peine de mort. Voilà comment Naruto s'était retrouvé orphelin et martyrisé par une ville entière. Bien sur Naruto n'est pas entré dans les détails à ce moment là, il ma juste dit que son père était Kyuubi et qu'il avait tué sa mère. Je n'ai su l'histoire complète que bien plus tard et je me suis sérieusement demandée comment il arrivait à sourire ainsi avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Puis j'ai laissé tomber. C'est Naruto après tout...

* * *

On est vite devenu inséparable, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Lui aussi ne faisait confiance à personne et j'étais la seule personne avec qui il parlait franchement. Il était pour moi comme un grand frère doux et protecteur, et j'étais sa petite sœur, son repère. J'ai vite remarqué que Naruto, malgré toutes les idioties qu'il disait, était beaucoup plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge. Il m'a fait la même réflexion un jour et quelques temps plus tard un pseudo-spécialiste m'as diagnostiquée comme surdouée. C'est peut-être pour ça que je comprends aussi bien pourquoi ce monde est si mal fait. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ma mère soit morte, mon père en prison et que j'ai pour seul ami un imbécile aux yeux trop bleus, il fallait en plus que je sois surdouée ! C'est beaucoup pour une fillette de 8 ans. Enflure de Destin !

* * *

Contrairement à moi et malgré sa maturité Naru était nul à l'école, un vrai cancre. Il avait redoublé et moi j'avais sauté une classe ce qui fait qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble en cours. Du coup je l'aidais le soir ce qui me permettais de rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui. A vrai dire je me suis toujours demandé si il était vraiment un imbécile fini ou s'il le fait exprès... Mystère...

* * *

«- Rah ! Sa-kun je comprends rien !

-T'as pas essayé non plus Naru...

-J'en ai marre ! Dit il en refermant son manuel

-…

-C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu me prends pour un crétin la surdouée ? Je t'emmerde !

-Moi de même, répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

-Tu me saoul Saku !

-Quoi déjà bourré Naru-tan ? T'as bu que du Coca pourtant...

-Ta gueule ! Et puis file le moi, tien ! »

Il bougonna en buvant et je ne pu retenir un sourire en coin d'étirer mes lèvres. Il s'en aperçu et m'envoya un regard meurtrier auquel je répondis en tirant la langue.

On était tout les deux assis sur une bordure de béton à l'orée du bois qui borde Konoha à regarder les voitures passées sur la départementale à nos pieds. On séchait les deux premières heures de maths du vendredi matin et j'en profitais pour faire rentrer quelques notions d'anglais dans la tête dure de Naruto. De toute façon le prof, Kakashi-sensei, n'était jamais à l'heure et il y avait très peu de chance que le cour ai lieu. En plus il neigeait en ce début de mois de janvier ce qui réduisait encore plus les chances de voir notre cher sensei ce matin là. J'avais remonté ma veste au maximum et enroulé mon écharpe autour de mon visage, jusqu'au nez . Naruto après avoir vidé la moitié de la bouteille, avait sorti un paquet de tabac de sa poche et roulait une cigarette avec difficulté tant ses doigts étaient engourdis.

« -Tu devrais pas fumer Naru-san...

-Tu me l'as déjà dit et tu connais ma réponse...

-Je dis ça pour toi... Tu vas finir par avoir un cancer des poumons.

-On meure tous un jour, Sakura-chan.

-Oui, mais les fumeurs ont plus de chance de mourir jeunes.

-Ça veut rien dire. Si ça se trouve tu mourras avant moi Sa-kun.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux m'enterrer, c'est ça ?

-J'aurais la paix au moins... »

C'est à mon tour de lui envoyer une œillade meurtrière et il ricana.

« -Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? »

Le changement de sujet me déstabilise un instant, mais j'y suis habituée maintenant, ça fait quand même 6 ans que je côtoie Na-kun, soit la moitié de ma vie.

« -Les profs disent que, je cite : ' au vu de mes capacités, je peux faire de hautes études'. Mais j'ai pas de fric pour les payer et c'est pas mon père qui l'a...

-Ça répond pas à ma question.

-Je sais rien. Docteur peux être ?

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! Rit-il. Mais comme tu es bonne élève tu auras peut-être droit aux bourses...

-Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Enchainais-je en ignorant sa dernière phrase. »

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

« -Moi j'suis un cas désespéré. Mais je me fous pas mal de ce que peuvent bien dire les autres. De toute façon dès que j'aurais 18 ans, je me barrerai d'ici et je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans cette ville. Ni à Uzushio d'ailleurs...

-Tu feras comment pour l'argent ? Demandai-je

-Des petits boulots par-ci, par-là dès que je pourrais travailler. Pas besoin de diplômes pour bosser.

-Tu feras quoi après ?

-J'sais pas...

-Et tu iras où ?

-Loin.

-J'peux venir ?

-Ok...

Je ne croyais pas vraiment en ces paroles et je préférais ne pas penser au futur. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Pas moi en tout cas. Et après ça se dit surdouée...

* * *

Le temps passe, les choses changent. Les gens vont et viennent dans 'le centre pour mineur de Konoha'. La bande d'empaffé qui m'emmerdait quand j'étais gamine est partie et d'autre cons sont venus les remplacer. Naruto aussi a changé. Physiquement je veux dire, parce que mentalement, il est toujours aussi désespérant. Il est devenu plus... Homme. Il a grandi, ses trais ont perdus leurs rondeurs enfantines et il est beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, mais je dois avoué qu'il est devenu vraiment canon. Et personne ne s'y trompe. Comme il l'avait dit, à la fin du collège il a arrêté les études malgré les jérémiades de Iruka-san, un éducateur un peu moins con que les autres arrivé récemment. Il a donc pris quelques boulots en ville, vendeurs dans un magasin de prêt à porter, serveur dans un resto chic du centre, livreurs de pizza à domicile... Toutes les filles, et même quelques mecs, qu'il croise dans la rue louchent sur son postérieur et rêvent de rentrer dans son pantalon. Le pire c'est que cet idiot ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Bah, c'est mon Naru, il est comme ça, on y peut rien... Il a bien eu quelques petites-copines, mais ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps...

Je ne suis pas en reste non plus. Fini la gamine gringalette et haute comme trois pommes. Mes cheveux ont poussé et m'arrive au milieu du dos, ma taille s'est amincie et mes hanches se sont élargies, mon visage c'est affiné et j'ai pris quelques centimètres bien évidement. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de confiance en soi peux faire changer les gens. Faudra que je remercie Na-chan pour ça, c'est un peu grâce à lui tout de même. Le plus drôle c'est que maintenant les gens me font des compliments sur mes cheveux. C'est risible... J'ai bien reçu quelques demandes de la part de garçons, mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse non plus. Sans doute ce manque de confiance en autrui... Saleté de Destin !

Je file ma vie aussi bien au lycée que dans le privé. Je commence à entrevoir ce que je veux faire plus tard, même si j'hésite encore. Faut voir la suite...

* * *

Il est dans les 1h du matin et je viens à peine de m'endormir quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. J'hésite deux secondes avant d'aller ouvrir l'esprit embrumé. Il n'y a qu'un personne pour venir me déranger à cette heure et même pour venir frapper à ma porte tout cour. J'abaisse la poignée en demandant un « Qu'est ce que tu veux Naru ? » à moitié étouffé par un bâillement. Seul le silence me répond, je soulève donc mes paupières de quelques millimètres de plus et je vois mon ami les mains dans les poches, un gros sac de sport en bandoulière. « C'est quoi ça Narutan ? Tous va bien ? ». Il ne me répond toujours pas, se contentent de me fixer de ses yeux océans. Soudain je me rappelle de quel jour on est et mes yeux s'écarquillent . C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto. Il a 18 ans aujourd'hui. Un souvenir remonte de ma mémoire. Cette promesse faite il y a longtemps. Naru-kun me sourie, de ce sourire dont il a le secret. « Tu viens ? » Dit-il enfin. Je lui sourie à mon tour. « Bien sur ! ». Je rentre dans ma chambre et sort un sac dans lequel je mets mes quelques possessions. Naruto me regarde faire en silence. Quand je me plante devant lui, il me détaille de haut en bas, puis lâche dans un souffle : « Tu est sure ? ». Son visage ne laisse rien paraître, mais j'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement ! » Je lui dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je n'en reste pas moins. Je suis sérieuse. Ça fait tout de même plus de 10 ans que mon seul souhait est de quitter cet endroit, je ne laisserais pas filer cette occasion de me faire la malle et de rester plus longtemps avec la seule personne à qui je tiens réellement. Son visage se détend. « Viens p'tite sœur ! ». Il attrape ma main et on traverse les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible. On passe devant la loge du gardien déserte, la sécurité laisse à désirer ici... On sort enfin dehors et Naru m'entraîne dans un sprint d'enfer ! On court jusqu'à en perdre haleine et on fini pas s'affaler sur le quai de la gare complètement H.S. On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Les rares personnes présentent nous regardent avec un drôle d'air, mais on s'en fout. Qu'est ce que c'est bon cette montée d'adrénaline ! Notre euphorie dure de longues minutes avant qu'on se calme enfin. « Alors on va où ? » je demande une fois que j'ai retrouvé mon souffle.

« -On prends le prochain train et on va le plus loin possible. J'ai tiré tout mon blé, tu devrais faire pareil. Surtout que t'es mineur, ils vont sûrement signaler ta disparition au centre et bloquer ton compte.

-Prends pas la grosse tête, t'es à peine majeur ! Je réponds amusée. Et puis même s'ils signalent ma disparition, ils ne chercheront sûrement pas longtemps. Après tout c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendais... »

Naruto me prend soudainement dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur la mienne comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je lui rends son étreinte, posant mon oreille sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre. Je suis enveloppée dans une bulle de bien-être et c'est à peine si je remarque que ma bouche s'ouvre pour laissez s'échapper un petit « Je t'aime » dans un soupir. Je sens Na-kun se raidir contre moi, puis il raffermit son étreinte en m'embrassant les cheveux. C'est la seule réponse que j'attendais et je sourie contre lui. Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Naruto. Au début c'était une espèce d'affection fraternelle, puis avec les années c'est devenu plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Finalement peut être que ça existe l'amour au premier regard... Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, une heure, deux heures ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien dans ces bras protecteurs, isolée de tout. Je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Le train fini par faire son entré en gare et Naru-chan dû aller acheter les tickets (pas question de frauder, on risquerait de se faire choper et pour l'instant c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire) et je vais tirer mes économies et acheter de quoi grignoter pendant le trajet à une supérette 24/24h. Le train part une demie heure plus tard. On s'est installé dans le dernier wagon et il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. Lové l'un contre l'autre, on sent les secousses du train sur le départ. On file vers une nouvelle vie.

J'avais à peine 16 ans.

* * *

Notre voyage à duré 2 mois. On dormait dans des hôtels et on voyageait en bus ou en train, vivotant sur l'argent de Naru comme on pouvait (Le mien avait vite filé, faut dire que je n'étais pas riche non plus). On est d'abord monté tout au nord du pays, puis on est redescendu vers l'Est et finalement on s'est installé dans le Sud-Ouest. On a découvert du pays ensemble, pour moi qui n'étais jamais sortie de Konoha ça a été une vraie claque ! J'ai eu l'impression de renaître... Comme l'avait prédit Naruto, on a passé notre photo dans le journal. On essayait de se faire remarquer le moins possible, on mettait des capuches et on enroulait bien nos écharpes. Le froid mordant de ce mois d'octobre aidant, les gens, s'ils ne courraient pas dans les rues pour renter chez eux, passaient sans faire attention à nous. Mais ça s'est vite tassé et au bout d'un semaine plus personne n'en parlait. Tant mieux.

On s'est pris un petit studio dans un village à 15 km de la mer. Mer à laquelle on y accède grâce à un petit train touristique ou en bus. C'était la première fois que je voyais la mer et je riais comme une môme en courant dans l'eau. Na-tan aussi riait, plus amusé par ma réaction que par la beauté du paysage. Il était venu me rejoindre dans l'eau et on avant commencé à s'éclabousser. Ce soir là on était rentré trempés et heureux. Épuisés mais heureux. A peine avait on passé le pas de la porte, qu'on s'était affalé sur le lit prenant tout de même le temps de nous changer et nous sécher. Naru m'a murmurée un petit « Bonne nuit » en m'enlaçant avant de rejoindre Morphée au pays de rêve. J'ai regardé son visage endormi pendant de longues minutes et je me suis dit que, finalement, le Destin n'était pas si salaud que ça...

* * *

Naru-tan a trouvé un boulot chez un garagiste du coin et moi j'ai trouvé un poste de serveuse dans un resto touristique. On gagne assez pour vivre et ça nous convient parfaitement. J'étudie tout de même le soir, et quand j'aurais 18 ans je reprendrais mes études pour devenir médecin généraliste.

« -Tu arrive à lire ce charabia ? Demande Naru-san en prenant un de mes manuels de maths.

-C'est ce que tu étudierai en ce moment si tu n'avais pas arrêté...

-Bah j'ai bien fait de lâcher l'école alors !

-Crétin !

-Ta gueule ! C'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai faim !

-Mais va te faire cuire des ramens, j'suis pas te bonne ! Imbécile !

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Me dit-il avec son sourire 'Made in Naruto'.

-Idiot... »

J'essaie de retenir le sourire traître qui étire mes lèvres. J'ai la réponse maintenant.

La vie vaut toujours le coup d'être vécu.

* * *

**Fin !**

P'tite rewiew ? :)

* * *

_- "Kun" est un suffixe utilisé après le nom ou le prénom un garçon, généralement plus jeune ou du même âge. Il peut être mal pris s'il est placé après le prénom d'une fille. ( Utiliser pour un camarade de classe, pour une fille un peu garçon-manqué...) _

_- "Chan" est un suffixe pour une fille, généralement plus jeune ou du même âge et exprime la proximité. (Amies...) Il peut être utilisé pour un garçon plus jeune ou très proche. (Frère, fils, petit-copain...)_

_- "San" est un suffixe qui peu être traduit par "Monsieur", "Madame", ou "Mademoiselle". N'exprime pas de proximité particulière. Utiliser pour une personne avec qui on n'a pas forcement d'affinité particulière. (Une relation professionnelle...)_

_- "Tan" dérivé de "Chan". Utilisé principalement par les tout petits enfants qui n'arrivent pas à bien prononcer._

_Les suffixes utilisés dans cet OS n'ont pas forcement leurs sens premiers, ils sont simplement là pour que les héros ai l'impression d'être plusieurs en restant que tout les deux..._

_-"Sensei" est traduit par "professeur" dans ce cas la..._


End file.
